The Next Robin 2
by Captain2822
Summary: It's been two weeks since Unikitty became Batman's new sidekick, and Batman has had his hands full giving his new sidekick on the job training. Things only get worse when President Business suddenly frames the crime fighting duo for something they're innocent of. Against the world, they must find out what Lord Business is planning and stop him before he succeeds.
1. Prologue

The Next Robin 2

_I wanted to write another story for this fandom, but couldn't come up with anything else but a sequel to one of my previous stories. So here it is._

(Note) _Just a little warning, some parts of this story might not make a lot of sense if you haven't read the first one. So…yeah_

**Prologue**

* * *

Bad Cop leaned out of the way just in time to allow the blue beam to fly past him and impact the wall, covering it in a sheet of ice. He repeated this maneuver two more times before he finally rolled behind the cover that was one of his robot officers frozen solid in a block of ice. Gritting his teeth, Bad Cop readied his laser gun and prepared himself to move.

Across the room, Bad Cop heard the sound of the freeze gun firing again as the last of his robotic cops was frozen. He was all alone now.

The police force had received reports that Mr. Freeze had come back to Bricksburg. In response, the split-personality police officer had taken a squad of his robotic swat team to apprehend the criminal. Unfortunately, it seemed that the robots didn't last as long as Bad Cop had hoped for. Now they were merely icy ornaments decorating the room. Though they were useless in the fight, at the least they served as makeshift cover for Bad Cop.

Next were the various sounds of the villain's suit as he walked around the room, searching for the officer. Mr. Freeze glared from behind his goggles and helmet, his eyes scanning the multiple ice blocks in the area. "You're only delaying the inevitable, Bad Cop." He spoke, his eerily emotionless voice filtered through the suit. "Your machines have failed you. You shall fare no better."

"We'll see about that," Bad Cop growled quietly as he gripped the gun.

He listened quietly as the suit-encased super villain began to patrol around. If Freeze found him, Bad Cop would have no choice but to fight him directly, where he wouldn't stand a chance. He had to be smart about this; if Freeze wanted to play hide and seek, then Bad Cop would beat him at his own game!

Quickly, Bad Cop sprung to the next frozen robot, then waited and listened to Freeze's footsteps. At the moment, it sounded like they were getting farther away. Cautiously, he peered around the corner of the ice to try and spot Freeze. He saw nothing, but he could still hear the distant sound of boots and mechanical parts moving. He decided to change his position again, moving cautiously to the next robot.

The move almost got him frozen, as Mr. Freeze suddenly appeared into view, charging his freeze ray. The weapon fired, but Bad Cop didn't give up easy. He retaliated with his laser, shooting it directly into the beam and countering it. This disruption gave him enough time to duck into cover once again. Unfortunately, Freeze now knew Bad Cop's location and began making his way over, weapon at the ready.

"You and I are similar in some regards, Bad Cop." Freeze spoke as he approached his target.

Bad Cop scoffed "Oh? And how's that?"

"We are relentless in the hunt to obtain what we seek." Freeze explained as he walked around the iced robot Bad Cop had been hiding behind.

But Bad Cop had already put some distance between himself and Freeze, now standing several feet away. Bad Cop took the opportunity to shoot several lasers at Freeze, who countered each with his freeze ray. Bad Cop took cover once again to reload his weapon, allowing Freeze to advance on his position once again.

Mr. Freeze started his monologue once again. "You served Lord Business for several years, gathering most of the Master Builders around the world and imprisoning them in the think tank. Considering how powerful a Master Builder can be, this is an impressive accomplishment."

Bad Cop had finished reloading his laser gun and stepped out of cover to fire once again. However, Mr. Freeze was ready this time, firing his freeze ray directly at the weapon. Bad Cop grit his teeth as the painfully cold beam encased the laser gun and the hand holding it. Bad Cop moved out of Freeze's range, trying to pry the now useless laser from his grip.

Sadly, the ice had glued the gun to his hand as if it had been Kragled. He ignored the stabbing cold sensations in his appendage to focus on his still approaching enemy. Formulating a quick plan, Bad Cop walked backwards slowly, trying to be as discreet as he could.

"I was trying to save my wife from her illness when the incident in the lab transformed me to what I am now." Freeze continued on. "Now she remains asleep, awaiting me to find a cure and save her. In my efforts to do so, I have let nothing stand in my way; not even the law."

Freeze rounded the last frozen robot standing between him and Bad Cop. What the suited super villain hadn't counted on was Bad Cop doubling around the iced robotic cop, putting him directly behind his opponent. Bad Cop raised his frozen laser above him like a makeshift club and brought it down hard on Freeze's dome. This actually proved to be effective, as the dome cracked under the same blow that caused Freeze to stumble.

Bad Cop didn't let up as he delivered a punishing volley of kicks, punches, and whacks from his frozen weapon. With a particularly hard kick, Bad Cop sent Freeze falling onto his back and disorienting him. Bad Cop lifted his ice club once again, but Freeze recovered more quickly than he had anticipated. The super villain brought up his freeze ray and fired, freezing Bad Cop's legs solid and effectively immobilizing the police officer.

"Darn it!" Bad Cop spat as Mr. Freeze got back to his feet.

"Unfortunately Bad Cop, you have become yet another obstacle in my path." Freeze stated, his voice remaining as emotionless as before as he aimed his weapon. "and so you too shall be eliminated."

Before Mr. Freeze could finish Bad Cop off, something tapped on the back of his helmet.

"Um, excuse me?" a female voice asked.

Mr. Freeze paused, turning around to face an unexpected sight. Standing behind him was Unikitty, fully garbed in a Robin uniform, giving him a friendly smile.

"I know Bad Cop may seem unpleasant at times, but if I promised to get ice cream with you, could you please not freeze him?" she asked with a hopeful look.

A normal super villain might have been a little surprised to see a unicorn cat dressed in a Robin outfit make such a request. But Mr. Freeze's cold, apathetic personality didn't give him much interest in pondering such things. Instead, he swiftly turned his freeze ray on Unikitty and shot a beam at her.

As innocent and trusting as Unikitty had behaved, she had obviously been prepared for a refusal, as she jumped out of the way of the freeze ray. She landed gracefully on top of one of the frozen police bots, her friendly expression replaced with a scowl.

"Hey!" she said indignantly. "I'll only get you ice cream if you're nice!"

Mr. Freeze readjusted his aim. "I am incapable of expressing kindness." He said. "Also, I prefer gelato over ice cream."

Mr. Freeze fired again, with the same results of Unikitty dodging the beam. She hopped atop the iced robots as Mr. Freeze unsuccessfully attempted to hit her with his freeze ray. After realizing he was having no success, he changed his tactics to building up the pillars of ice in front of Unikitty to prevent her from jumping atop them. Unikitty leapt back down to the floor, getting into a fighting stance.

Freeze aimed his gun. "No amount of combat training can be a match my technology." He said informatively.

"Oh, I'm not going to fight you!" Unikitty said, breaking her stance. "I'm just distracting you for Batman!"

Her blunt honesty catching up to him, Freeze immediately began scanning the area around him, but the warning came too late. The Dark Knight himself came swinging in from the ceiling from a line, delivering a kick that sent the super villain crashing into one of the ice blocks nearby. The freeze gun clattered against the floor, which Unikitty retrieved with a cheerful smile.

Freeze had realized that his weapon was gone, but refused to surrender. Batman landed in front of him, sending a punch into his domed helmet. Freeze fell again, his back hitting the ice pillar behind him. Before he could get up again, Batman sent another punch into his helmet, which shattered due to the damage it had received earlier. His first carried its momentum past the now broken glass until it met with Freeze's skull, punching him directly in the face. Finally defeated, Mr. Freeze went limp as he became unconscious.

"Not cool, Freeze." Batman said with a smirk. "not cool."

Unikitty bounded up next to Batman. "Hooray! We did it, Batman!"

Batman smiled. "Excellent work, Robin!" his smile faded into a grimace "though the next time I tell you to distract the bad guy, go with a different approach. And don't tell them you're distracting them."

"Okay!" Unikitty smiled, looking to Mr. Freeze's gun at her paws. "What do we do with this?"

"We'll take it back to the Batcave." Batman said. "I don't think Freeze is going to have much use for it, since he's _out cold._"

Batman waited for a reaction from his sidekick, but got nothing but a slightly confused stare.

"You know, since he's Mr. Freeze…" Batman tried to explain. "and he's unconscious?"

An exaggerated and annoyed groan coming from across the room caught their attention.

"S-s-stop with your st-stupid ice pu-puns and g-g-get me o-out of this al-alr-ready!" Bad Cop shouted while shivering.

For the first time that night, the officer's head switched to his good side, who seemed just as uncomfortable.

"I-I uh, m-m-mean if you do-don't mind." He said sheepishly, glancing down at his frozen lower half. "Bu-but I-I can't fe-f-feel my le-legs."

* * *

Outside Mr. Freeze's hideout, police reinforcements waited to take the super villain into custody. The police had thankfully brought equipment to thaw out the frozen robots and Good Cop, who was relieved to be able to walk again. As they exited the building, Good Cop and Batman conversed with one another.

"Phew, thanks Batman!" Good Cop said with a smile. "I don't know what Bricksburg would do without you two!"

"We're just doing what's right." Batman said, his serious demeanor having returned.

As Batman talked to Good Cop, Unikitty had taken the liberty of helping escort a now conscious Mr. Freeze to the prison van.

"Hey, Mr. Freeze?" she asked as she walked alongside him. "Earlier when you were trying to freeze me, you mentioned gelato and I was wondering; what's a gelato?"

Freeze simply glared at her. "You shouldn't have affiliated yourself with Batman, child. Now I will extract my revenge upon you as well as Batman."

Unikitty frowned. "Why do you want to hurt everyone?"

"They are getting in my way." Freeze answered as they arrived at the van. "And I will do everything I can to get my revenge and save Nora."

Unikitty stopped, her eyes going wide. "Nora? Who's Nora? Is she in danger?"

"She is my wife." Freeze said with a scowl "And she is cryogenically frozen until I find a cure for her. But ever since the night I froze her, I am confined to this suit. And the cure has continued to remain out of my reach!"

As the robots guided Freeze into the back of the van, Unikitty hopped up onto the step, looking at Freeze.

"What happened that night?" she asked, her attention focused squarely on the villain.

* * *

"Any other reports of things I should investigate?" Batman asked.

"Not any at the moment." Good Cop answered with a smile. "The streets are pretty safe, thanks to you!"

Batman nodded, "Very well. We'll be leaving then."

Batman summoned the Batmobile with the push of a button, and the armored car came screeching into view within seconds. The top opened up, allowing Batman to jump into the driver's seat. He fastened the restraints and took hold of the wheel, looking out to the crime scene area.

"Robin!" he shouted. "We're done here! Let's go!"

He waited for his sidekick to show up. But after a second or two of waiting, he didn't get so much as a response to indicate that she had heard him. He scanned the crowd of police robots, but didn't see her among them.

"Robin?" he scowled "Robin!"

When she failed to answer, Batman sighed and undid his seatbelt and got back out of the Batmobile.

"She can distract a super villain with a freeze ray, but she can't come when I call her?" Batman muttered under his breath.

He marched into the crowd, stopping one of the nearest police robots.

"Where's my sidekick?" he snapped.

"Uh, over there." The robot replied, pointing to the prison transport.

Batman walked in the direction indicated, pushing past robots until he reached the van. As he approached, the robots around the vehicle looked at him and moved in a way that made them look as if they were uneasy about his sudden arrival. It only got stranger when Batman caught the sound of crying coming from within the van.

Batman raised a brow. _Is she…crying? _He asked himself. _And what's she doing in the prison transport? What's going on here!?_

Curious, Batman peered into the back of the vehicle and confirmed his suspicions. He could only wish that he had been wrong.

Inside, for some reason or another, Unikitty was sobbing her eyes out into Mr. Freeze's shoulder while clutching onto him with all her might. Batman had never seen Freeze's expression wander far from his default stone face, so he had never seen the super villain look so confused and uncomfortable in his life. Since Mr. Freeze had his arms cuffed from behind, there wasn't much he could do to stop her. If the circumstances were different, Batman might actually be close to feeling sorry for his enemy.

On the other hand, as the police robots watched from behind the Dark Knight as _his sidekick _give the recently detained criminal a bear hug, Batman felt completely different emotions. One was humiliation. Another was frustration. The list went on, but Batman was sure none of his emotions approved of his Unikitty's behavior.

Mr. Freeze was the first to speak. "I suggest you remove your ward from me, Batman." He said, his tone slightly different than normal. "Before I find a way to do it myself."

Batman finally found his tongue. "Robin!" he practically shouted "what the brick are you doing!?"

Unikitty finally turned to him, her eyes still full of tears. "Mr. Freeze told me about what happened to him and his wife, Nora!" She wailed. "It's so sad!"

Realizing that the crowd of witnesses was growing behind him, Batman decided to salvage what dignity he had left and leave. Climbing into the back of the van, Batman grabbed his sidekick's cape and dragged her out, trying to ignore the stares he received.

"We're leaving!" he hissed. "now!"

Unikitty didn't answer as she continued to weep. After what seemed like an eternity, Batman finally got her to the Batmobile, throwing her into the passenger's seat.

"If you sympathize with every bad guy we beat, this is going to be a short lived partnership." He muttered as he speed-walked around to the other side.

Jumping back into the driver's seat, Batman quickly closed up the top of the Batmobile and turned on the afterburners, driving away as quickly as he could. Even as the Batmobile gained distance from the group of police, the police officers continued to stare after the vehicle.

Good Cop, who had managed to catch sight of Batman drag a crying Unikitty to his car, switched to Bad Cop.

"I cannot believe those two outclass my police force!" Bad Cop seethed as he moved for his own car.

* * *

_Mr. Freeze might be a little out of character here, but it was too funny to pass up. Besides, if the Lego Movie can alter the Justice League's personalities a bit, then I can do the same, right?_

…_no? …oh well._

_Anyway, this isn't the end of the story. I plan (or hope) to add more chapters sometime soon._

_Thanks for reading! I appreciate your support!_


	2. Chapter 1: Conspiracy

_I realize that the prologue didn't exactly lead us into the story, but we're getting there, I promise!_

_Also, I'd like to thank anyone who has commented, or faved, or followed, or read this, etc._

**Chapter 1: Conspiracy **

* * *

Batman steered the Batmobile down the winding dark road, frowning as he fumed to himself. During the first part of the trip back to Wayne Manor, Batman had let Unikitty know how upset he was for the display she had caused back at Freeze's hideout. However, since she had still been in a down mood from Freeze's story, Batman had a feeling she had only been paying half attention to him. Eventually, Batman had given up and allowed his sidekick to fall asleep, snoring softly in the passenger seat next to him.

Batman finally saw the turn for the Batcave and jerked the wheel hard, directing the armored vehicle off the road and onto the concealed dirt path. The trees flew past the windshield, illuminated for a brief second by the headlights before they vanished from view. The vehicle bumped softly over the slightly rough uneven terrain but it wasn't enough to disturb either of the vehicle's occupants.

After a few seconds of driving through the forest, the road ahead of them lowered down, turning into a ramp which led into an underground tunnel. Batman slowed the Batmobile slightly, driving down the ramp which closed up as soon as the vehicle entered the tunnel. Steering his way through the passage, the Batmobile emerged from the tunnel into the expansive cavern that Batman had made his headquarters.

The Batmobile continued forward until it came to stop in the middle of a circular platform. Batman shut off the engine and opened up the top of the vehicle. Beside him, Unikitty stirred, blinking the sleep from her eyes.

"Are we there?" she mumbled as she rubbed her face.

"Yes, we're home." Batman answered as he climbed out. "You'd better go get some rest."

"Okay," she answered as she followed suit. Giving a yawn as she made her way to the exit, she saw Alfred walking towards her.

"Good night, Alfred." She said as she passed him.

"Good night, Miss Unikitty." Alfred replied politely.

Like the Robins before her, Unikitty was staying at Wayne Manor; or at least she was until Cloud Cuckoo land was rebuilt. In the meantime, Batman had given her one of the guest rooms to use, and with extreme reluctance, allowed her to decorate it to her liking. Batman had allowed this on the condition that no one aside from him and Alfred ever saw her room. Batman told himself that he would return the room to its previous décor once Unikitty moved back into her own home.

Alfred watched her go for a second before turning back to Batman, who had walked over to the main computer. Batman sat down, typing in a password before he began recording the events of his latest crime fighting night. Alfred walked up behind him, looking at the information as it came in on the large computer screen.

"I take it everything went well, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

Batman didn't break his gaze from the screen. "Yes. Freeze is going back to the asylum as we speak. One more bad guy I can take off the list."

"Excellent work as always, Master Bruce." Alfred congratulated.

"Thanks," Batman grunted, continuing to type away at the keyboard.

It was silent for a moment, the only sounds that could be heard were the usual cave ambience of bats and water accompanied the clicking of the Batcomputer's keyboard. Standing behind the chair, Alfred leaned slightly to look at his master, who remained stone faced. However, in all the long years the butler had known Bruce Wayne, he could tell when something was bothering him.

"Is something wrong, Master Bruce?" Alfred questioned.

Batman didn't miss a beat "No." came the curt reply.

Alfred thought for a second. "Is it something to do with Miss Unikitty?"

The clicking of keys finally stopped. With a groan, Batman put a hand to his face while slamming the keyboard with the other.

"She humiliated me, Alfred!" Batman growled. "In front of the entire police force! That just makes me look bad!"

The corners of Alfred's mouth turned downwards slightly. "I'm sure it will pass with time, Master Bruce." He said reassuringly.

Batman shook his head. "With the way those police robots record everything, it's probably going to be on YouTube by tomorrow!"

With a heavy sigh, Batman turned to face his butler. "I can't take this anymore! It's been two weeks and already I've lost patience with her!"

Alfred furrowed his brow. "You mean you're going to revoke her position as Robin?"

Batman frowned. "No. As tempting as that is right now, it wouldn't be fair. She saved my life as well as everyone in Bricksburg, and truthfully, she's not bad at this." He put his hand back on his forehead. "I just can't stand how girly she is!"

"I see," Alfred answered thoughtfully. "Perhaps in time, she'll take super hero work with a more serious approach."

Batman grimaced "If she ever does, it'll be too long!"

Alfred exhaled quietly "It's late, Master Bruce. Getting some sleep shall do you good."

Batman turned back to his computer, resting his hands on the keys gently. "I'll do that. As soon as I get done with this."

"Very well. Good night, Master Bruce." Alfred said, turning around and walking away.

"Night Alfred," Batman replied as he slowly starting his computer work again.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

"President Business will see you now, officer." The secretary informed him.

"Thank you!" Good Cop said with a smile as he stood up from the chair.

It was strange, seeing how President Business had replaced all of the robotic workers in the Octan building with actual people. But Good Cop knew that it was the president's attempt at showing people they could trust him. It appeared to be working too, as the employees at the Octan building seemed to be happy.

Aside from that, President Business had requested that Good Cop meet him first thing that morning. He hadn't given a reason why, so Good Cop was curious to see what the President wanted.

Entering in through the double doors, Good Cop walked in with a grin.

"Hello sir!" he said in a friendly manner. "You're said you wanted to see me?"

President Business looked at the police man, returning the smile. "Good Cop! Just in time!"

President Business' smile waned slightly. "Hey, uh…would you mind shutting the doors behind you?"

"Sure!" Good Cop answered, closing the doors before turning back to his boss.

With a satisfied nod, President Business walked out from behind his desk.

"Now then, you're probably wondering why you're here, am I right?" President Business began.

Good Cop nodded. "I have been thinking about that sir. Is this important?"

"You have no idea," President Business said with a frown as he began to pace. "To get to the point, I called you here to talk about the incident we had a couple of week ago. You know, where the Joker tried to kill us all with space station chunks?"

Good Cop's smile faded. "Eh, yeah. Hard not to forget that sir. I'm still investigating that case, since we still don't know how he got that missile."

President Business rounded on Good Cop, pointing a hand. "You mean, we _didn't _know how he got the missile. Until now!"

President Business went back to his desk, pressing a button on the underside. After he did so, blinds lowered down over the large window behind his desk, making the room dark. A large television screen emerged from President Business' desk. As the T.V. turned on, President Business continued to speak to Bad Cop.

"I had some robots do a bit of searching around town for clues." President Business said. "And they found out that the Joker had an accomplice that supplied him with the rocket."

"Another super villain?" Good Cop asked.

"Even worse." President Business said as he grabbed a remote. "Just watch this!"

The television flickered on to show a poorly lit area surrounded by crates and containers while a large cargo plane stood parked off to the right. To the other side of the screen, a group of people stood waiting for something. Due to the darkness, it was difficult to make out who these people were, but Good Cop was still able to spot the Joker in the front.

"This video is from a security camera from the airport, located at the air freight terminal." President Business explained "Don't ask me how the Joker was able to get in and out of the airport, because I have no idea. But what's important is this…"

President Business let the video play until the back of the plane opened up. As soon as the ramp lowered, a forklift began unloading sizeable cargo containers, taking them somewhere off screen.

"We're pretty darn sure those crates are the rocket. Apparently it came in unassembled."

Good Cop looked over to his boss. "So is this all you found?"

"No, here's the real shocker," President Business told him.

The video played a few more seconds, showing the remainder of the containers being unloaded before a dark clothed figure walked out of the plane. The figure walked towards the Joker until he stood before him. It appeared that they had begun a conversation when President Business paused the video again.

"That guy right there is the supplier, the accomplice!" President Business said before pressing another button on the remote. The camera zoomed in on the man, where the image blurred as the resolution adjusted itself. Once it was finished, Good Cop's eyes widened as he realized who it was.

"and that accomplice, is _Batman!_" President Business said with dramatic emphasis.

Good Cop only had a moment to stare in shock before Bad Cop took over.

"What!?" Bad Cop shouted, unsure of whether to be furious or bewildered. "But that doesn't make any sense! The Joker kidnapped Batman and tried to kill him with that same rocket!"

President Business pointed to the screen. "This is genuine security footage, and the video shows that Batman was the one who gave the Joker the missile. And it would explain how he could afford it because, uh…"

President Business shifted his eyes back and forth before leaning in. "I don't know if you're aware of this," he whispered. "But Bruce Wayne is Batman."

"I already knew that sir." Bad Cop answered "If fact, I think the whole world knows that."

"Anyways, it explains how the Joker was able to get his hands on that missile." President Business pointed out

Bad Cop shook his head. "Why on Earth would Batman give the Joker a missile capable of destroying a space station!?"

"I dunno," President Business answered with a shrug. "my theory is that Batman wanted to eliminate the competition."

Bad Cop gave him a look "What?"

"The Joker did say the missile was supposed to destroy the Justice League's space station, right?"

"It's called the Watchtower." Bad Cop specified.

"Whatever," the president waved it off "just think about it. Batman can get pretty egotistical at times. And he shares a bit of a rivalry with Superman, who was one of the people who came up with the idea to make the Justice League. I think that Batman wanted to undermine the Justice League, but he couldn't do it himself without going against the law. So he gave the Joker the missile and had him launch it at exactly the right time-"

"for the station's debris to destroy Bricksburg." Bad Cop finished, putting the pieces together. "so when the League couldn't stop him, they would be blamed for the destruction."

"Exactly!" President Business said with a smirk, slapping him on the back. "Don't you feel smart? Cause I do!"

Bad Cop frowned. "But that still doesn't explain why the Joker tried to kill Batman."

"I dunno, maybe the Joker double-crossed him or something. Come on, you know the guy!" President Business answered throwing up his hands.

"True." Bad Cop said, putting a hand to his chin. "Sir, I still find it hard to believe…but it makes sense."

Bad Cop looked back to President Business. "So I take it you want me to arrest him?"

"Of course I want you to arrest him!" President Business snapped. The president paused, realizing what he had just said. "uh, well, he tried to destroy Bricksburg! Why wouldn't I?"

Bad Cop nodded. "Very well, sir. What about the other three?"

President Business raised a brow. "Other three? What are you talking about?"

"The unicorn cat thing, Brickowski and his girlfriend," Bad Cop elaborated. "They were the only ones who knew where to look for him. Do you think they're involved?"

President Business looked thoughtful. "Hmm. You have a good point. I don't know how, but it's possible…oh, what the heck. Bring them in too! We might as well be safe."

President Business looked back to Bad Cop. "Batman doesn't know that we're onto him, so we have the element of surprise. Take the police force to Wayne Manor and bring him in!"

"Yes sir!" Bad Cop said, turning around and walking out the doors.

Bad Cop frowned as he made his way out of the tower. Even with Batman unaware that what was going to happen, he wouldn't be easy to take down. But Bad Cop would do it; he would bring that traitor down no matter the costs...

* * *

_And so it begins…_

_Once again, thanks to everyone who is supporting this story! I'll try my best to give you a good story!_


	3. Chapter 2: Escape

_Not much to say at the moment, aside from another big thanks to everyone who's supporting this story. I really am grateful for your support!_

_On another note, I'm sorry for the delay; I'm afraid I have no other excuse other than being lazy…_

**Chapter 2: Escape**

* * *

Emmet looked out the window with a wide smile, seeing the recently risen sun shine through the scattered clouds and onto the city. It looked just like it did every other day, people going about their business while greeting each other cheerfully. Cars and buses drove on the road in a neat and orderly fashion while a couple of air vehicles flew overhead.

Emmet had followed his morning routine as he always did before becoming a master builder. The only real difference in his schedule was how he no longer looked at instructions to plan out his day. He got up, ate breakfast, showered, groomed himself and watched a bit of television before preparing to head off to work. And later tonight, perhaps he and Lucy would go and see the new movie that had just hit the theaters. All in all, it completely normal day.

Or so he thought.

As Emmet finished packing up his lunch box, the doorbell rang. Emmet looked back to the door, a look of curiosity stretching over his features. Who could that be? Nobody really visited him in the mornings; all of his friends knew that's when he left for work. Emmet shrugged and gave a smile as he walked over to the door. Who was he to complain about having some company before he left for work?

He grabbed the knob and gave it a twist. "Hellooo - woah!" Emmet exclaimed once the door was open.

Standing at his door and barricading the apartment building's hallway were at least a dozen robot police officers, staring at him with unblinking red eyes and visors. To say Emmet was unnerved by this surprising development was an understatement. He suddenly felt that something bad was about to happen, though he couldn't think of a reason why.

"Uhh…" he began uncertainly. "Morning officers. Are you looking for someone?"

"Yes Mr. Brickowski." The nearest one spoke. "We're looking for you."

Emmet felt his stomach drop for some reason. "Uh, what did you –"

"Mr. Brickowski, I'm afraid you'll have to come with us." The robot interrupted as it swiftly brought out a pair of handcuffs.

Before Emmet could do anything, the robot had cuffed one of his hands and moved for the other one. Emmet flinched, keeping his hand out of the robots reach as it tried to grab it.

"Wait, hang on, what's this about!?" Emmet shouted as he squirmed in the machine's grasp. "What did I do?"

"We have reason to believe you assisted Batman in his attempt to cause mass destruction to Bricksburg."

Emmet had a feeling that something was off about this; now he was beyond positive. Him? Assist Batman? In mass destruction? Neither he or Batman would never do such a thing in a million years! What on Earth made these robots think that they would?

By now the other police bots were moving to assist the lead robot in cuffing Emmet's other hand. Acting quickly, Emmet reached for the door and swung it closed. However, the robot still had a hold on the cuffs that had entrapped his hand, which lead to the chain obstructing the door. What followed was a tug of war on the cuffs through a partially closed door. Emmet had to multi-task between keeping the door closed and pulling on his cuffed arm.

Emmet knew that he was fighting a losing battle; the robots far outnumbered him and this meant they also outmatched him strength wise. He had to think of something else, or they would eventually win. Looking around, Emmet couldn't see anything that could help him. Or at the very least, the things he did see were out of his reach. The door bumped against him rather hard, almost knocking Emmet over. As he pressed his body against the door once again, the police robots shouted for reinforcements.

"He's resisting arrest!" one of them shouted. "bring in the rest of the team!"

There were more beside the dozen that were trying to force their way into his apartment? Emmet was conflicted on whether or not he should feel alarmed or flattered. But considering that he was currently in a tight situation, he went with the former.

Realizing he had no other options, he bent down to the best of his ability and plucked up one of the floor tiles. He turned to the door, giving it a bit of slack to fit the piece through.

"Sorry about this!" he shouted, thrusting the tile through.

He was rewarded with a resounding clang as the tile made contact with the lead robots face, causing him to fall over and take his colleagues down with him. The force pulling on the handcuffs was gone, allowing Emmet to pull the rest of the cuffs inside and shut the door behind him. He locked the door before he ran into the t.v. room, grabbing his crouch and pressing it against the door.

The robots on the other side began pounding on the entrance, demanding Emmet to let them in. The construction worker winced, knowing he had to do something to prove his and Batman's innocence before things went too far south.

As his eyes scanned the room, he spotted his cell phone on the kitchen counter when an idea sprang in his mind. Rushing over to the device, Emmet hurried and dialed in the number for Octan tower. As the phone rang, the pounding on the door intensified, causing Emmet to pace nervously.

Finally, a voice came through on the other end.

"This is the Octan Corporation," a female voice greeted. "how may I help you?"

"This is Emmet Brickowski!" Emmet said quickly into the phone. "I need to speak with President Business right now! It's an emergency!"

The voice paused before answering. "One minute please."

Emmet waited, glancing between the incessant thumping at the doorway and the screen of his phone. After a few more seconds, another voice came on, this one more familiar than the last.

"Hello Emmet, are you still there?" President Business inquired.

"Yes President," Emmet answered, feeling somewhat relieved. "there's been a huge misunderstanding! I've got an entire squadron of police robots at my door trying to arrest me and I don't even know why!"

"Oh, that," the President answered. "yeah, about that, that's my doing."

"What!?" Emmet shouted into the phone worriedly "Why!? What's going on?"

"Whoa, hang on Emmet, calm down! I know this seems bad, but I promise everything will be fine!" President Business said reassuringly. "There's been a bit of a situation, and you're being taken into custody for your own safety and to answer a few questions."

Emmet looked confused as he continued to listen to the President's voice. "Just cooperate with us, we'll explain everything when you get here, and then once we're done, life will be back to normal before you know it. Okay?"

Emmet thought for a moment. "Okay."

"Good!" President Business said happily. "I'll see you later, then Emmet!"

"Right." Emmet mumbled as he ended the call.

Emmet looked back to the door and the couch that was blocking it. He almost considered following the President's advice, but he quickly disregarded the idea. Though he was still the happy-go-lucky construction worker he'd always been, the journey he'd gone through to save the world from Lord Business had changed him. Now he had the ability to make his own choices; and at that moment, his instincts told him that going quietly with the police was a mistake.

When he had spoken with the President, something seemed off. He didn't know what exactly, but he was almost certain that the man was hiding something. Instead, Emmet looked back down to his phone and entered in a new number; Lucy's. As the phone rang, the door cracked loudly and the couch lurched backward, notifying Emmet that his time was up.

Emmet looked to the window balcony with a grimace, but it was his only way out at the moment. He ran over to the doors and threw them open. He made to climb up on the railing when he looked down below at the busy street, where several police cars had parked in front of the apartment building. His apartment was only on the second story of the building, but it was high enough for his stomach to tie itself into knots. He tried to shake the feeling as he pulled himself onto the railing. Master Builder or not, this was still a little extreme for his tastes.

He stepped over the railing and hugged the column on the right side, walking around it carefully. He then used the motivational billboard that still hung on the apartment as footing, resting his hands on the windowsills to balance himself.

"This is totally insane." Emmet muttered nervously.

"Hello? Emmet?" a voice said from his pocket.

Emmet looked down, completely forgetting that he had neglected to cancel his call to his girlfriend. He reached into his pocket and brought out his phone.

"Hi Lucy!" Emmet said, trying to hide the nervous tone from his voice. "I'd ask how you're doing, but I'm calling because I could _really _use your help right about now!"

Lucy caught his drift. "Emmet, what's going on?"

"Honestly, I have no idea." Emmet admitted as he scooted farther along the billboard. "but right now, I'm precariously traversing the side of my apartment building trying to-."

Lucy's reaction cut him off. "What!?" she shouted, a hint of worry in her voice.

Emmet winced, picking up where he left off. "get away from police robots who are trying to arrest me for some reason."

Emmet paused, remembering something from earlier. "and Batman too, apparently."

"I'll be over as quickly as I can." she told him. "Can you hang on for five or ten minutes?"

"Uh…" Emmet mumbled as he glanced back downwards at the sidewalk.

A crashing sound echoed from the open balcony doors, reminding him that the robots were still coming after him. They were probably searching his apartment by now and it wouldn't be long before they realized what had happened. He quickened his pace across the billboard.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "I hope."

* * *

The light shone in brightly through his bedroom window, a clear indication that the day was well past dawn. But Bruce Wayne simply turned away from the window and continued to snore defiantly, having stayed up several hours into the night. This wasn't uncommon for him, sleeping in a couple of extra hours. Of course, he couldn't sleep in forever, since his life as the CEO of his own company demanded his attention. But last night had been particularly tiring, so he persisted to sleep on.

Unfortunately, it seemed that sleep wasn't a luxury he would be granted today. Suddenly, Alfred opened the door, walking in swiftly and shaking his employer's shoulder.

"Master Bruce, wake up." Alfred hissed in his ear.

Bruce groaned, waving the butler away feebly. "Ten minutes Alfred. I'm exhausted."

"Master Bruce, this is serious!" Alfred urged, shaking him again. "Bad Cop's here along with the entire Bricksburg police force!"

"Tell them to come back later…" Bruce snorted.

A second later, his eyes shot open as the words finally sunk in. He lifted his head up to look at his butler.

"Wait…you mean?" he began.

Alfred frowned. "They've surrounded the entire area. They're here to arrest you, sir."

Bruce pushed the covers off of himself, fully awake now. "As if." He growled.

He marched over to the window and looked outside to find that Alfred hadn't been kidding. Countless police cars were lined up around the perimeter of the building, lights on top flashing. Even a few helicopters were in the air, searching the grounds below them. A crowd of police robots stood in a defensive formation, guns pointed at the building. In the front of the robots stood Bad Cop himself, a megaphone in hand as he gazed around the building.

Bruce narrowed his eyes. "Have they tried getting in yet?"

Alfred shook his head. "Not yet sir. But if you don't make an appearance soon, they'll force their way in."

As if on cue, the sound of Bad Cop's amplified voice seeped in through the window.

"Bruce Wayne, this is the Bricksburg police!" he shouted. "We have the entire area surrounded! Surrender yourself or we will use force!"

Bruce turned back to Alfred. "What about the Batcave? Have they located that?"

Once again, Alfred shook his head. "They seem to be focused on the mansion, sir."

Bruce moved away from the window, making his way to the door, motioning for Alfred to follow.

"Wake Unikitty and go down to the Batcave. Get the Batmobile ready to leave." He instructed as they walked down the halls.

Alfred grimaced. "And what, dare I ask, are you going to be doing?"

"I'm going to buy us some time." Bruce answered.

* * *

"We know you're in there, Wayne!" Bad Cop shouted. "Don't make this harder than it needs to be!"

Bad Cop and the rest of the police force waited, their weapons trained on all the exits they could see. But as they waited, nothing happened. The area remained silent other than the sound of helicopter blades chopping the air above them. After a minute or two of waiting, Bad Cop lifted the megaphone to his mouth once again.

"This is your last chance!" he said. "Get out here now or we'll in after you!"

They waited another minute, getting the same results. One of the robots next to Bad Cop turned to him.

"Uh, sir?" it said quietly. "I don't think he's surrendering."

Bad Cop glared at the robot. "I'm well aware of that!" he snapped.

The shaded police man faced the robots behind him, a determined look on his face.

"His time's up!" he told them "we're breaking in!"

Throwing his megaphone aside, Bad Cop grabbed his laser gun and advanced on the doorway, several of his robots following him. They took up positions on the sides, guns at the ready while Bad Cop set an explosive on the doors. After they were set, he rushed to the side turning away as the explosive did its job, sending shrapnel and tiny pieces flying everywhere. Once the door was open, the police squad rushed inside, guns raised and at the ready.

As Bad Cop ran into the main hall, he had told himself that Batman would be hiding somewhere, waiting to take them down one by one. But unexpectedly, it seemed that the Caped Crusader had no intentions of hiding. Instead, the black-suited superhero stood prominently at the top of the staircase, glaring down at them.

Bad Cop aimed his laser gun. "Batman," he stated venomously.

Batman scowled. "Seriously? Did you have to blow up my front door?"

"I'm not going to mess around!" Bad Cop spat. "I'm taking you in whether you like it or not!"

"I don't think so." Batman retorted. "After all, you'll have to get past the traps first."

Bad Cop scoffed. "Traps? In your house? You're bluffing."

Batman couldn't help but smirk, holding up a remote. "You wish."

Batman pressed a button, which was almost immediately followed by something Bad Cop hadn't been expecting. The staircase suddenly split apart, separating until two gigantic stereos were revealed. Bad Cop didn't know what was more ridiculous; the fact that Batman had stereo sets under his staircase, the size of the devices themselves, or the fact Batman planned to use it as a distraction. But before Bad Cop could mock the idea, the sound system activated.

Chaos ensued.

Deafeningly loud death metal music began blasting out of the stereo sets. Bad Cop had never heard such loud music in his life. His head suddenly erupted with pain, causing him to involuntarily clutch his helmet as he tried to drown out the noise. The music completely blocked out the sound of all the nearby windows practically disintegrating, and he swore he could feel the floor shake underneath him. The robots next to him weren't as lucky. The vibrations and sheer volume proved to be more fatal for them, causing all of the circuitry inside their heads to explode. Every robot in the squad dropped to the floor, twitching and shaking as they shut down, smoke billowing out the sides of their heads.

The robots outside suffered a similar fate. Most succumbed to the effects of the death metal as their comrades in the mansion had, but some were smart enough to cover their audio receptors. Back inside, Bad Cop clenched his teeth, forcing himself to look up at his target. But when he looked to the place where Batman had stood, the Dark Knight was gone.

* * *

They stopped when the ground beneath them began to tremble slightly, and the loud but muffled sound of Batman's favorite song rang throughout the area. Somewhere nearby, the sound of screeching bats echoed throughout the expansive cavern. They appeared mere seconds later, appearing to be fleeing from the harmful noise.

Unikitty looked up to Alfred. "What is that?" she gasped.

Alfred simply looked back from the direction they came, shaking his head sadly.

"I'm not sure Bad Cop deserved that." He murmured, picking up his pace again. "We'll have to apologize to him once everything is sorted out."

Unikitty looked between Alfred and the direction the music was coming from, a look of worry crossing her face. She hoped that the police officer was alright, whatever Batman had done to him. From Alfred's reaction, it was pretty intense.

She caught up to Alfred, looking up to him once again.

"So why is Bad Cop trying to catch Batman?" she asked. "Is he…well, bad again?"

"I'm not sure," Alfred said. "it either that or this is nothing but a misunderstanding. For our sakes, I hope it is the latter."

They approached the Batmobile, which opened up its top as if it were greeting them. Unikitty hopped in the passenger seat while Alfred climbed in, seating himself behind the wheel. Unikitty looked over with a smile.

"Have you ever driven the Batmobile before?" she asked.

Alfred grimaced. "No. And hopefully, I shall never have to."

He started up the vehicle, which rumbled as the engine turned on. As he did so, Batman appeared, tapping his shoulder.

"Thanks Alfred," Batman said. "mind moving over?"

"Gladly," Alfred said as he did so, moving himself to the back seat, allowing Batman to take his place behind the wheel.

As the Batmobile closed up, Batman reached underneath his cowl and removed two small black objects, placing them in his utility belt.

"Good thing I carry Bat-plugs with me." He stated as he grabbed the wheel.

Alfred leaned forward, a disappointed look on his face. "Did you have to use the staircase stereo on him, Master Bruce?"

Batman shrugged it off. "He'll be fine. It's just music."

Unikitty looked interested. "You have a music system hidden under the stairs?"

Batman smiled to himself. "Pretty cool huh?"

"It sounds amazing!" Unikitty said. "Can I play music on it sometime?"

Batman's smile faded. "No."

The Batmobile jumped forward as Batman pressed down on the gas pedal, driving the vehicle down the tunnel and out through the secret entrance. Fortunately, it seemed that Alfred had been right about the police being unaware of the Batcave's location, as their escape was unhindered. They drove down the empty road, putting distance between them and Wayne Manor.

Batman had a grim look on his face. "We can't go back to Wayne Manor or the Batcave. Not until we figure out what's going on."

Unikitty and Alfred looked at him. "Where do we start?" the unicorn cat asked.

Batman kept his eyes forward on the road. "I don't know." He answered after a few seconds.

* * *

_Have you seen the old Adam West Batman, where everything Batman has is labeled with "Bat" in front of it? I only watched the first ten minutes of that movie and couldn't stop laughing. So that's where the inspiration for the Bat-plugs came from. _

_Originally, I was going to have a big fight scene between Bad Cop and Batman, but I decided to save it for the future. Which will probably be like in one or two chapters. _

_Once again, I thank the people who have read this story and supported it. I'll try to get the next chapters out sooner, but knowing myself, I can't promise much._

_Thanks guys!_


End file.
